I will always be here
by xxnicole033xx
Summary: LL Takes place during A Tale of Poes and Fire..What if she didnt tell him about the dream but she did tell him something better...COMPLETE!
1. Im without bed!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing ...(too bad)  
**Summary:**Takes place during " A Tale of Poes and Fire" all events are the same leading up to were Lorelai ask Luke to spend the night.

Lorelai and Luke walk into his apartment.

"So wheres the punk" she says

Luke gives her a stern look."He is in New York visiting his friend"

"Oh"

"So why exactly are you without bed?"

Lorelai chuckles " People needed a place to sleep so me and Rory gave our beds up to some guest. Which reminds me to defiantly change all the sheets tomorrow.

"Oh, well...um how are you holding up? Luke asked

"Well, it kinda hit me when I was walking here that the place I grew up, the place where Rory grew up might be gone and I really don't no what to do. I just keep

thinking that it can be gone forever and...:Lorelai sniffles: ...I don't no what I would do without it.

Luke moves closer to her and wraps his arms around her and to his suprise she grabs him tightly. "Hey don't worry everything will work out fine I promise and you

no everyone will help fix whatever damage is done including me I am here don't forget that. He glides his hand up and down her back.

Lorelai looks at the spot on Luke's T-shirt were it is wet "Sorry"Luke chuckles "Dont worry about it, are you OK?

Lorelai pulls away and wipes her eyes "Yea umm...can I just use your bathroom? "Sure"

Lorelai goes in the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror and laughs to see that her face is flushed and mascara is running down her face so she splashes her

face with water and dries it with a towel which suprises her to be a pretty girlie towel in Luke's bathroom. She grabs the handle to walk out but heres the phone ring

so she decides to stay in there alittle bit longer to give Luke his privacy. All she can hear is his side of the conversations and she figures its Nicole.

"Well the Local in caught fire today"..."Yah the one she works at"..."Well actually shes staying here the night because guest are staying at her place"..." Nicole don't

get mad OK she is one of my closet friends and she needed somewhere to stay I couldn't just say no to her"..."Yes, he is in New York"..."Nicole if you cant trust

me then why are we even together!..."Fine then I guess your right it's over!" :Luke hangs up the phone:

Lorelai is suprised and shocked. She walks out of the bathroom and walks over to Luke which is sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands

"IM so sorry i overheard from the bathroom and I'll leave if its causing you and Nicole trouble" Lorelai say softley

"No stay don't worry about it we have been fighting recently anyway and she never trust me especially when it comes to you for some reason you always been a sore spot with her"

"Oh"

"Since our first date she has never really been found of our friendship because Nicole said something that reminded me of you so I told her a story about you and

Rory and she laughed so I thought it was OK. Then she ordered a third cup of coffee and that reminded me of you...

"Oh Luke you didn't!"

"Yea, so since then shes always just alittle hasty when it comes to you"

"I understand ,...IM sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for coming here just out of the blue at midnight asking for somewhere to stay and for being a sore spot in your relationship"

"Dont be sorry I would never turn you down when you need help, you no that right?"

"Yea...Thanks"She smiles

"Your welcome" He follows her and smiles

"So umm...why dont we get you to bed you must be exausted" Luke started putting new sheets on Jess' bed while Lorelai is helping him

"Yea I am"

"OK well your bed is ready and if you need anything wake me up OK" Luke asked picking up scattered books in Jess' room

"OK good night thanks"

Lorelai walks over to him and hugs him which surprises him alittle but then he hugs her back tightly and says good night and goes to his bed.

Lorelai is sitting in bed and she cant fall asleep.She just keeps going over thoughts in her head. O my God why am I feeling this towards Luke I cant have feelings for

him he is my best friend. I shouldn't even be thinking about him my inn just caught on fire and for the past:Looks at the clock which read brightly red 3:24: 2 and half

hours I have been thinking about Luke...Luke! not my inn which I should be thinking about or not sleeping which is something I need but my thought are going on

about Luke. I cant have feelings for him ... can I? ugh... I need coffee Lorelai thinks to herself so she slowly and quietly gets out of bed and heads in the kitchen and

looks for coffee. In the process she bangs her toe on one of the kitchen chairs and whispers "Shit!"

"Lorelai" Luke says as he walks up to her with only sweatpants on and is rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

"O my God, IM so sorry Luke i couldn't sleep so i wanted some coffee but then when i came in the kitchen to find it was dark so i stubbed my toe on a chair

and...ughh IM sorry"

"Dont worry about it, IM up ill make you coffee" Luke now fully awake smiles at her

"Your a God" She smiles back and sits on the counter top

"So are you holding up OK now? Luke asked sincerley

"IM OK but i should be asking you the same thing ... how are you holding up?Lorelai looks at Luke with a sad expression

"IM OK" He says simply

"Are you sure because you tell me you no i no i talk alittle more then normal people:Luke gives her a look: OK a lot more then most people but IM here and I will

listen to you no if you need to vent or whatever"

"Thanks" Luke hands her a cup of coffee, then goes and gets a bottle of water from the fridge and sits by Lorelai

Lorelai just noticed Luke had no shirt on and was staring at his 6-pack and couldn't believe under all that flannel was this gorgeous body. Lorelai was kick out of her

thoughts but Luke's voice

"Umm so have you had any sleep?" He asked questionably

"Umm...Yes" She lied

"Seriously" He said knowing she was lying

"No I have been so busy going thought all my thoughts and I didnt even notice the time" She said truthfully

"Oh ... what were you thinking about" He asked curiously

"Umm...you actually

TBC...

Reviews this is my first ever Fanfiction please leave some nice reviews lol


	2. It's all out

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Summary:** Takes place during " A Tale of Poes and Fire" all events are the same leading up to were Lorelai ask Luke to spend the night.

**It's all out**

"Um...you actually." Lorelai waited for Luke's expression.

"Wow...um..uh...what about me" Luke looked alittle confused

"Well, I was just thinking that you are always there for me and not only for me but for Rory too and I don't know what I would do without you in my life. I thought about this over and over and I kept coming back to the point where I thought do I have feelings for Luke: Luke Tensed at this, but stayed quite to let her finish: I mean you are my food supplier my coffee god and my best friend and even though I denied it from some people well actually everyone I think I was trying to convince myself. And right now im sitting here are your coffee table at 4 in the morning babbling about all these feelings I have been keeping inside and You and Nicole just broke up and here I am...

Lorelai was cut off with Lukes lips on hers. At first she just stood there shocked but after it came over her she relaxed and feel into the kiss. it started off slow and seemed more like an asking if this was really happening, but soon it became heated and hands were roaming and Lorelais back was hard against the counter. When the both needed to breath they pulled a part and just started at each other until Lorelai of course broke the silence.

"Uh .. Wow what was that? She asked slightly confused

Luke started to rant."I don't no you were sitting there telling me basically you have feelings for me and I just kept thinking o my god she feels the same way because I have feelings for you too but I didn't no how to confront them because I was...s-scared that it would ruin everything we have and...:This time he was the one cut off by Lorelai speaking

"Hey come here" Luke walked over to Lorelai and she wrapped her arms around him and he accepted

"I was scared too I didn't want everything to change between us and I don't no" Lorelais face was in the section between Luke's neck and shoulder and he could feel the tears coming down her face on his hot skin.

"Shh... we are here now don't worry nothing will change between us, if you want to forget it happened then I understand"

Lorelai pulled away and looked into Luke's eyes" I don't want to forget it ever happened" She said with a smile

"Yeah" Luke smiled back at her

"Yeah, I mean if you feel the same way I want to see where this goes" She asked full of hope

"I really want that"Luke said and kissed her only a peck this time but still full of love

Lorelai looked at the clock that said 4:39 and yawned

"Hey lets get you to bed we will talk about this tomorrow OK"She smiled up at him

"OK, but can i sleep in your bed with you" Luke gave her a look

"All innocent I Promise i wont rape you I just don't want to be alone" She looked at him and he nodded and she followed him to the bed  
Luke slid in the left side and Lorelai slid in the right side. Luke pulled her close and they fell asleep in each other arms.

The alarm went off at 7, Luke decided to open alittle late because of his little wake up at 3 in the morning. Lorelai mumbled something but Luke just kissed her on the forehead and told her to go back to sleep and she did.

When she woke up the sun way bright in her eyes and she looked over at the clock that read 9 o' clock and she groaned. She heard someone coming up the stairs and to her delight it was Luke with breakfast and coffee of course.

"Hey sleepy head your awake"Luke smiled

"Yah I would have slept longer if the damn sun wasn't out to get me!" she got out of the bed and walked over to Luke and gave him a short but passionate kiss.

She smiled "Good morning"

He smiled back "Well Sookie called because I guess Rory told ehr you were here and she said that all the guest are taken care of and they already had breakfast and are on there way home and to be at the inn at 11 to check the damage"

"O OK Thanks" She said but he could see right throught her

"Hey are you OK?"

"Yah umm it's just with all the excitement last night...well this morning I forgot all about the inn"

"Im sorry" He hugged her

"Don't worry about it I'll be fine now wheres the coffee! She smiled

"Here the cup of death you junkie" He handed her a mug of black coffee

"Your an angel!" She smiled at him


	3. One Bad, One Good

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing ...(too bad)  
**Summary:**Takes place during " A Tale of Poes and Fire" all events are the same leading up to were Lorelai ask Luke to spend the night.  
**A/N:** I reread the first two chapters and thanks to some of my reviewers I got some good advice and I chose a new format which is easier to read. Please review! Thanks enjoy!

**Chapter 3**  
**One Bad, One Good**

Lorelai, Sookie, Michel, and a police officer are standing outside of The Independence Inn

Police officer: OK. You can go inside but be careful were you step.

Lorelai: Thanks...ok here goes :Opens the entrance door to the inn:

The scene that's is in front of them all puts them in shock. The once beautiful place were Lorelai really grew up was now covered in blackness

"Oh my god" A familiar voice to all of them says

The trio turn around to see Mia standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression on her face

Lorelai: Mia, im so sorry..:She walks up to her and gives her a hug and can feel the tears in here eyes just waiting to spill over:

Mia: Wow, I got here as soon as I heard last night I did not imagine al this : She waves her hands to what's left of the inn:

Sookie: Mia we no how much you loved this inn, we all did im so sorry : hugs Mia:

Mia: Im sorry too..., Well I talked to the officer outside and he says there is no way we can reopen without getting the whole place rebuilt so I guess im just going to have to sell the property.

Lorelai: You cant you love this place so much we can help rebuild it and make it what it once was

Mia: How about we leave here and discuss this over lunch at Luke's

Lorelai and Sookie: OK

Michel: I think I am just going to stay here for alittle while: of course in his French accent:

Sookie: ok but if you need anything you know where to find us ok?

Michel: ok

**Luke's diner**

They all sit at a table

Lorelai: I'll be right back, just have to use the bathroom: she walks slowly to the counter and Luke catches her eyes and her can see the pain and hurt:

Luke follows Lorelai in the back and she is sitting on the ground in the store room with her head in her hands

Luke: hey

Lorelai:Sniffles: Hey

Luke walks over to her and get down on his knees and hugs her tight

Lorelai: You should have seen it, its gone my home is gone and Mia is selling it

Luke: im so sorry,...wait Mia when did you talk to her

Lorelai: she came to the inn to see the damage she is sitting at a table outside with Sookie, What am I going to do?

Luke:Still hugging her and kisses her forehead: Dont worry you will get through this and I will be at your side the whole time. Maybe this is your chance to open you own inn with Sookie like you always wanted.

Lorelai:not crying as much: I guess I didn't think about that

Luke: I am here don't worry ok everything will be alright... you might want to get back there before they wonder what happened to you.

Luke stands up and Lorelai follows

Lorelai:Wipes her eyes: Yea i guess...thank you I don't know what I would do without you here

Luke kisses her

Luke: you don't have to worry about that now go : points her out the room:

Lorelai walks over to the table

Mia and Sookie notices Lorelai's red and swollen eyes

Mia: You were gone a long time

Lorelai: yea...umm...just don't feel too good

Mia: o ok...Well I actually came to talk to you guys about something.Latley I have been thinking about selling the Independence Inn but I never wanted to because you guys were so comfortable there but now with the fire I think its time but I have something for you girls.

Mia goes into her purse and finds a piece of paper and hands it to the girls

Lorelai and Sookies eyes go wide

Lorelai: Mia you own the old Dragon Fly Inn?

Mia: Yes, I bought it a few years back from Fran, and I started thinking about how you girls always wanted to open you inn and now you can all you have to do is say yes

Sookie: Mia there's so much more to it how are we going to find the money to buy it from you

Mia: Sookie, this is not an offer this is a gift and I want you guys to have it you are now the owners of the Dragon Fly Inn, I have many inns back in California and I want you dreams to come true so please take this

Lorelai: I ...don't know what to say

Mia: Say nothing just take it and turn it into your dream

Lorelai and Sookie both get up and hug Mia tightly

Mia Laughs

Lorelai and Sookie: Thank you!

Mia: well since business is done lets eat

Lorelai: I can deal with that

She smiles, and thinks even thought one** bad** thing happened she can't help but feel happy because something really **good** happened to

**TBC**

Authors Note: Reviews are great! lol


	4. Good News!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing ...(too bad)  
**Summary:**Takes place during " A Tale of Poes and Fire" all events are the same leading up to were Lorelai ask Luke to spend the night.

**Chapter 4**

**Good News!**

The Next morning Lorelai woke up to the smell of coffee. So she got out of bed and went downstairs for some hot loving liquid that she loved. As she enetered the kitchen she found Rory reading a book at the table.

"Hey"

"Hey!"Rory said happily

"Wow, someones alittle to hyper"

"Well I couldn't sleep so I've been reading for the last hour" She takes a sip of her coffee

"Oh um..can we ugh...talk?" She gets some coffee and sits next to Rory

"Um.. yea sure anything in particular?"

"Yea, well I have some news and im not really sure how you are going to take it, but I am really happy about it!" She says excitly

"ooo ok let me guess... o my god! Did Brad and Jenfinally get back together!" Rory says chipperly

"No...damn too bad...its actually bigger and better"

"Wow this must be big" shes says curiously

"Well it is anyways umm i'll just tell you since this is getting nowhere...umm ok I am dating someone and we know if really well, and I trust him and he accepts me for me and he loves you and its all kinda new and out of the blue , haha i rymed wait New, Blue,New,Blue i don't know who cares anyways I really like him and we already talked and we are kinda dating and I just hope you aprove because I wont date him if you don't aprove your opionion is very important"Lorelai let out a big breath from talking so quickly

"Wow ok umm... are you going to tell me who it is and I porbably will aprove if he is all the things you said he is"

"He is all those things and its umm...welll...ughh ok its Luke"Lorelai said hesiantly

Rorys eyes went wide"What, When, wow your dating Luke how?"

" Well ok the other night as you know I slept at his house because my bed was taken by the poes and we started talking and Nicole broke up with him because I was there , and I told him I have been thinking about him as more then a friend and well we kissed and we both broke and toild each other all our feelings and I was so relieved that he felt the same way so now we are dating but only is you accept this, do you accpt this?"Lorelai asked questiably

"Wow that was alot to take in. And of course I approve I have been waiting and hoping this would happen for a really long time I am so happy for you guys" She jumps off her chair and hugs her mom

"Thanks I am happy to and thank god you feel this way because I really like him" Lorelai said with a little blush coming to her cheeks

"Good, now how about we got get dressed and go to the diner for breakfast so you can see your new boyfriend"

Lorelai smiles and nods and runs upstairs

**Lukes diner 45 mintues later**

The diner bells jingle and Luke looks up and a smile appears imediatly to his face. Lorelai tells Rory to get a table and then she walks up to the counter.

"Hey" She says seductfuly

"Hey"Luke grunts

"Umm.. can we you no umm talk I have some great news" She smiles

"Sure umm upstairs in 10 mintues k"

She nods and goes to sit at the table

**11 Mintues later upstairs**

Lorelai walks in and sees Luke sitting on the couch so she walks over and sits next to him

"Hey..so what was your goo...He is cut off by Lorelai's lips on his

It started off as a simple kiss but grew passion and soon they were all over each other hands everywhere and Luke decieded they needed to talk so pulled away hesitanlty.

"That was a nice greeting" Luke says

"Good i'll try it more often" Lorelai blushes

"So umm good news?"

"O yea.. um well me and Sookie are the new owners of the old Dragon FLy Inn!"She says happily

"What... wow when this happen and how?"

"Well Mia was upset that she was selling the Independence Inn and that me and Sookie would be without our favorite place and our jobs so she gave us the Dragon Fly which she bought a few years back from Fran"

"So what are you guys planning on doing"

"We are going to start fixing it up next month and hopefully it will be up by the end of the summer"

Luke hugs her "I am so happy for you and I will be there everyday to help with fixing it up to make your dream come true"

"Aww you big softey" She playfully hits his arm

Luke just grunts in response

"Wait, aren't you and Rory going to Europe this summer?"

She smiles" Nope we deciceded to take the trip next summer when the Inn is opened and I really didnt want to leave things when the are just getting started with us"

He smiles and kissed her but before it could get deeper she pulled away and he gave her a look

"I have more news"

"Ok what is it?"

"I..um told Rory about us dating well,not dating because I don't know if were dating and don't know if that what you want and..." She was cut off by Lukes finger on her lips

"Yes, we are dating if you want to be which I really hope you do and what did she say"

"Well she said she is so happy for us and she has been waiting for this to happen for a really long time"

"Good im glad" He smiles

"Me too!"She returns it

"So I was wondering since we are...seeing each other would you like to go on a date tonight"He says but loks away shyly

"Aww Luke of course pick me up at 7" She hugs him

"Ok lets get back downstairs before people notice"

"O my god, the town what are we going to tell then"Lorelai is now following Luke down the stairs but at the last step stops him

"Don't worry about that now" He kisses her and pulls opened the curtain and notices know one that would care about them two coming out together

"Hey your back" Rorys says as Lorelai sits back down at the table

"Yup ...me and Luke have a date tonight" She smiles

"Wow you two dating this should be interesting" Rory says and looks at Luke who smiles and she smiles back

**TBC...**


	5. I Trust You

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing ...(too bad)  
**Summary:**Takes place during " A Tale of Poes and Fire" all events are the same leading up to were Lorelai ask Luke to spend the night.

**Chapter 5**

**I Trust You**

"Mom he's going to be here any mintue hurry up!" Rory screamed up the stairs

"Um.. Rory can you come up here" she asked alittle confused

"What do you need?" Rory asked running up the stairs

"What shoes do you think go better with the outfit?" Lorelai was wearing a stunning black low cut dress that was a hulter top and went just abover her knees and had a slit running down it.

"Umm wear the black opened toed ones, the pumps look to business like"

"Wow I now know you are my daughter, you have great fashion sense" Lorelai said laughing

"I know I learn from the best, now hurry up!"

"Ok i just need to find that necklace..."

The doorbell rings, and Rory and Lor look at each other

"Why are you looking at me go get it don't make the coffe god wait" Lorelai said with a smile

"Ugh... your impossiable"Rory grunted as she walked down the stairs and opened the door and was speechless. Here was flannel and baseball hat man and he wasent wearing either. Luke was wearing khaki slakes and a nice dark blue button down shirt.

"Wow ...um Luke you look great" Rory smile sweetly at him

"Ughh...thanks" Luke said blushing

"Is your mom ready yet I tried to be alittle late"

"Mom are you ready!" Rory screamed

"Yup, coming" Lorelai said as she walked down the stairs she looked at Luke and her face matched his they were both speechless

"Wow look who cleans up nicely" Lorelai said as she grabbed her coat and purse

"Thank you look...Uh..Beautiful"

"Thank you"they smiled at each other till the heard Rory cough

"Well we better get going we have dinner reservations"

"K.. bye sweets behave and I know Jess comes back tonight and he can stay here till I get home k don't do anything I would do"Lorelai kissed Rory on the cheek

"Then I guess I can't go near him" she smiled

"Devil Child!...have fun toodles"

**25 Mintues later in the truck**

"Come on where are we going tell me?"Lorelai asked for the 10th time

"Wait ok we will be there in less then 5 minutes" Luke said anooyed

"So...are you happy Jess is coming home today?"

"I don't know kinda it gets boring in the apartment with just me"

"Aww...you missed him"

"Whatever...were here"

"Yah!"Lorelai clapped her hands happily

Luke got out first and walked over to Lorelai's side of the truck and opened the door for her and she smiled. To get to the resturant from the parking lot you had to walk through a pathway and on their way up they were quiet and standing really close to each other. Lorelai simply took Luke's hand in hers and he looked up at her and smiled.

"Name" The hostest asked

"Danes" Luke said simply

"Right this way" The man lead them to a beautiful candle lit table that was over looking the water outside

"Wow...its so pretty" Lorelai said as she and Luke took their seats

"Yea I've been here a few times when I was younger and I really missed it"

Lorelai just smiled at him

"Hey Luke umm do you remember the first time we meet?"

"Yep it was 8 years ago and it was during the lunch rush and..."He told her the horoscope story and if you didn't see that epsiode just look it up it was episode 5-3)

Luke sat up a bit and took out his wallet from the back pocket of his pants and opened and Lorelai saw a little olded looking paper inbetween his fingers

"Luke...you kept it all this time?"Lorelai said really touched and she took the paper and read it

"Your just lucky I never clean out my wallet"

"Well you know what's funny i bought you that wallet a few months ago for Christmas so you must have had to clean out your old one and put everything in this one so you could have thrown it away but you didn't" She smiled teasingly

Luke just blushed he knew he'd been cought

"Lorelai I just want you to know that this thing were doing you and me I am all in I've waited to long to just let it slip away" Luke said truthfully

"Luke...I am touched and I want you to know that this isn't just one of my flings I am all in too, I have been waiting a long time for this maybe I didn't realize it till recently but I do have deep feelings for you and this is special" She jestured between the two of them

"Good"

The rest of the diner went really well, nothing was awkward and they didn't have to think of things to talk about they were just being themselves.Now they were driving and just entered Stars Hollow.

"Can we go to the diner for coffee?"Lorelai chirpped

"Sure its still kinda early" Luke said as he looked at the clock that read 10:08

Luke parked the truck outside the diner and of course being the gentlemen that he is opened Lorelai's door and lead her inside.As soon as he shut the door Lorelai attacked him with her lips and he happily accepted. It was a passionate kiss and soon turned into a heated one and hands were exploring and Luke put her on top of the counter and countinued to kiss her.Until Lorelai broke away

"Luke I didn't come here for coffee"Lorelai saied breathlessly

"You didn't?"Luke asked truly confused

"No...I came for something better" She smiled

"What could be...ohh"He said as he realized what she was saying

"Yes.."

"Lorelai it's only our first date I want you to trust me"

Lorelai touched his cheek and rubbed it "Luke I trust you more then anyone I have trusted you these 8 years and I want this"

"Ok..only if you truly want this"

She smiled"I defintly want this"

Luke grabbed her hand and they walked up stairs and when the door shut there were making out like crazy horny teenagers. Luke guided Lorelai to the bed as they were kissing and in the process she managed to take his shirt off and they booth didnt have shoes on. Luke laid Lorelai on the bed and leaned over her kissing her hard while hesitating at the zipper of her dress.Lorelai noticed this.

"Luke I trust you" She said simply and smiled and Luke returned it and unzipped her dress and threw it with his shirt

Luke just looked at Lorelai's beauty and was in aww. But Lorelai was already unbottoning and unzipping his pants and soon they were gone to. Luke slowly brought his hands to the clasp of her bra and undid it and let it fall of her and soon his boxers followed. The only thing keeping them was her black satin panties and as he was laying on top of her and slowly drew them down and let his hands work their way up her thighs.Lorelai was all ready heated and she was ready for him.

"Luke...please I need you" She said softly

"Ok" And he entered her.

**3 hours later **

Luke and Lorelai are on the bed sleeping and Lorelai's head is on his chest and he has his arms wrapped around her.Luke is the first to awaken.And he smiles remebering the past few hours which were the best of his life. Then he feels Lorelai stir.

"Hey" He say shyly

"Hey" She kissies him but before it get deeper she pulls away

"Wait...what time is it"

"Luke looks at the clock 1:03 AM"

"Rory!" Lorelai jumped out of bed and search for her dress. Luke noticed and threw her his flannel

"Thanks"She said as she grabbed her purse and call Rory and then sat on the bed and Luke wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mom!" Rory screamed into the phone so loud Lorelai had to hold is away from her ear

"Im so so so sorry!"

"Where have you been why havent you called!" Rory demaneded.

"I've been at Lukes"

"What were you guys...ohhh"

"Yup" Lorelai smiled and giggled as Luke kissed her neck and then pushed him away

"Well are you staying there"

"Um.. no I'll be irght there" rory could her the dissapointment and sadness

"Why don't you stay there the night mom"

"I can't leave you and what about Jess is he still there?"

"Yes, he feel asleep on the couch 2 hours ago...don't worry trust me you stay there and we will sleep here in two different rooms ok"

"Ok but only because I trust you!"

"Ok"

"Night I love you"

"Night Love you too" Lorelai hangs up the phone and turns to Luke and smiles

"You don't mind if I stay do you?" She asked

"Of course not" He said and kissed her hard

**TBC**


	6. That was Fast

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Summary:** Takes place during " A Tale of Poes and Fire"

**Chapter 6**

**That was fast**

Lorelai woke up to the rays of the sun blinding her. She immediately noticed that she was alone, but when she looked over to where Luke was just a few hours ago she saw a note and a rose. She grabbed the note and read it:

_Lorelai,_

_Good morning! Sorry im not there to wake up with you which I really wanted but I had to open the diner, so come down and there will be a cup of liquid death waiting for you._

_Luke_

Lorelai looked over to the clock that's red bright lights read 5:49. She got out of bed and threw one of Luke's flannels on and raced downstairs to get a cup of coffee, which was promised. When she walked in the diner she looked around and didn't see Luke anywhere so she went straight to the coffee. She was startled when she felt hands around her neck.

"Good morning" Luke said and kissed her neck

"Mmm, very good morning"

"Your Lucky no one comes in the diner this early in the morning or the whole town would suspect something was going on" He gestured toward his flannel that barley covered her

"Yup, plus if there were costumers I couldn't do this" She said I she put her coffee mug down and kissed Luke passionately

Just as it was getting heated the head the bell of the door jingle and a gasp

"Kirk…" Luke started but before he could finish Kirk was out the door and on his way to Patty's

"Great…now the whole town will know in minutes," Luke said

"Well is that such a bad thing I mean (she took a sip of her coffee) now we don't have to worry about telling people its out

"I guess" Luke said simply

"Your happy about this right?"Lorelai said a little scared

Luke went over and whispered in her ear " Of course I'm happy about this I always wanted you as my girlfriend"

"Girlfriend huh?" Lorelai said amused

"Well…ughh..I just thought that ….you wanted…and I" Luke was silenced by Lorelai giving him a quick peck

"Shhh… I would love to be your girlfriend," She whispered back in his ear

"Good" Luke said and then the diner phone started ringing

"Hello" Luke said as his grumpy self

"Why didn't she tell me?" Te girl screamed into the phone

"Sookie?" Luke asked confused

"Of course it's me, but I guess you guys forgot about me since you finally got together and I am suppose to be Lorelai's best friend and I had to find out from Taylor at the market when I was getting grocery's to cook for the guys working on the inn!" Sookie screamed

"Wow it got to you already…that was fast" Luke said with a smile

Luke at this point handed the phone to Lorelai

"Hey Hun" Lorelai said happily

"Hun, Don't hun me you didn't tell me! Sookie said hurt

" I am so sorry but we didn't want to tell anyone until it was official which it now is and I was going to tell you today I swear"

" Ok, I forgive you but did you two, you know?" Sookie said happily

"Mmhm" Lorelai said with a huge smile on her face

"I want details!"

"Ok you will get them in an hour k?"

"Ok bye and congratulations I am really happy for you"

"Thanks Sookie, Bye" Lorelai said and hung up the phone

"Wow" She said to Luke

"She's ok now?" He asked as he hugged her

"Yup."

"So do you want breakfast?" Luke asked

"Of course" She smiled and kissed him

"Ok. Go upstairs and get ready and I will bring it up"

"Thanks" She gave him one last kiss before retreating up the stairs.

**TBC**…. Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Thanks

Sorry I know it's short next one will be alot longer.


	7. I Knew It!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing ...(too bad)  
**Summary:** Takes place during " A Tale of Poes and Fire" all events are the same leading up to were Lorelai ask Luke to spend the night.

**Chapter 7**

**I Knew It!**

"Mom just ring the bell" Rory said getting aggravated. It was Friday night and they were standing in front of the Gilmore mansion.

"Whatever" Lorelai said and rung the bell

"Your late" Emily said as they walked in the house and gave their coats to the maid

"Sorry" Lorelai and Rory said and all three ladies walked into the dinning room

"So Rory how is school," Richard asked as everyone got drinks and sat down

"Great this is our last week and then graduation" Rory said then took a sip of her coke

"That's great I am so excited to see you graduate from Chilton" Richard said proudly

"Thanks, which reminds me how many invitations do I need to get mom?"

"Well, your Grandmother and Grandfather, Sookie and Jackson, and Luke" Lorelai said

"Luke, why is Luke going and you need a invitation for Christopher" Emily said

"Chris is not coming mom he is out of state on business for something and Luke is coming because he is really close to us and Rory invited him" Lorelai said simply

"Lorelai do you really mean he is really close to you?" Emily said

"Mom, Luke has been there for us since Rory was a kid and he was a second father to her. And…. Luke and me are…. Dating" She said and adding the ending quietly

"Well, well looks like I was right Richard I knew they would get together" Emily said happily which through Lorelai a little off

"Yes, you were right ok I admit it" Lorelai said embarrassed

"So when and how did this happen" Emily asked truly interested and Lorelai was surprised she was not screaming about him being a low life and not good enough for her.

"Well it's along story but it happened about a month ago, and I know that was along time ago and I am sorry for not telling you sooner but we didn't know where it was going so we wanted to make sure it was right before it became official" Lorelai stated

"We understand Lorelai, and congratulations Luke seems like an honorable man that truly cares deeply for you and Rory" Richard said and Lorelai was a bit taken back but recovered quickly

"Thanks dad" Lorelai said happily

The rest of the evening went smoothly they talked about construction on the Dragon Fly, Rory last week of school and other safe subjects and before they knew it they were in front of the diner.

"Hun would you mind if I stayed here for awhile and I'll walk home later"

"Mom, me and Jess were talking today and we wanted to run something by you" Rory stated

"Ok…"Lorelai said a little confused

"Well why don't you sleep here and Jess sleep at home you can trust us please and we feel bad because you and Luke never get to spend alone time together so we wanted to give this to you" Rory said

"Ok. But only because I truly trust you" Lorelai said and kissed Rory on the cheek and walked in the diner

Luke was wiping down the counters when he heard the bell jingle and looked up and smiled

"Hey" Lorelai said as she walked up to Luke and wrapped her arms around him

"Hey" Luke said and kept her in the embrace

"I told my parents" Lorelai said and moved a little to look in his eyes

"'And.." Luke said a little worried

"They actually approve my mothers exact words were I was right I knew the would get together" Lorelai said in an Emily-mimicking way

"That's good right?" Luke said

"That's great" She said and kissed him

"Well I have some great news for you diner boy" She said smiley

"Yea, like what?" He said and kissed her neck

"Im letting Jess sleep at my house with Rory so we can sleep here alone" She said

"Really, you trust them? Luke said a little worried

"Yes, and I really want to be alone with you" She said and nibbled on his ear lobe

"Me too" He said and grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs

**Next Morning**

"Why don't you come by the inn and I'll give you a tour?" Lorelai said to Luke as she grabbed coffee from behind the counter, which the towns people didn't seem to notice anymore and now everyone was use to them as a couple

"Sure, I'll be by around 1" He said and kissed her

"Ok, and bring lunch" She said and kissed him and left the diner

**Dragon Fly Inn 12:30pm**

"You looked happy" Sookie said as she entered the kitchen and saw Lorelai smiling and humming to herself and getting coffee of course

"Well, I am" She said and smiled yet again

"Why" Sookie said getting curious

"I don't know, well I do actually I spent a night alone with Luke finally last night and it was great and my parents approve of Luke, Rory's graduating this week and we are opening our own inn will be opened in a month!' Lorelai said excitedly

"I know I can't believe how fast the workers are going we are so ahead of schedule and I'm so happy that you are and Luke are going great! Sookie said and hugged Lorelai

"Hey" Luke said

Lorelai and Sookie turned around and saw Luke without flannel and t-shirt and he had no hat. Probably the heat Lorelai thought to herself

"Hey" She said and went to give him a kiss

"I was wondering if you had some time to disappear?" Luke asked her

"Umm…Sure…. Sookie I'll be back"

"Sure, take your time" She smiled as the couple turned and left the back door hand and hand

"So where are we going?" Lorelai asked curiously

"Just to the little pond over there to have lunch" Luke said trying for it not to sound like a big deal

"Aww. Luke, you big softly" She whispered in his hear which sent shivers down his back

They sat down and Luke pulled out a simple salad for him and a cheeseburger and fries for her.

"I wanted to ask you if it was alright if I bought Rory a present for graduation"

"Of course it would be, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know maybe a necklace or something nice," He said shyly

"Luke that's a great idea"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" she smiled and kissed him "Thank you for lunch" She added

"Your welcome" he said and kissed her again

**TBC**…. sorry it took a few days my computer broke

Thanks for the reviews!


	8. I Will Always Be Here

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** Takes place during " A Tale of Poes and Fire" All events are the same up to where Lorelai asks Luke to spend the night

**A/N:** I want to clear some things up I noticed. Lorelai doesn't need to borrow the 30,000 from Luke lets pretend she has it Lol. And Jess is now in California but only visiting till the end of the Summer.

Chapter 8 

**I Will Always Be Here**

It was the day of Rory's graduation and everyone was excited. Rory was a little down that Jess was in California for the summer and would miss it but she had her mom and Luke. She was getting ready in one of the rooms in Chilton and she was thinking of everything that has changed in her life. She will be in college next year and wont be at home anymore, this though scared her not only because she would be on her own but because she would be leaving her mother. But she does have Luke, Rory thought. Luke wow I can't believe their finally together, I am so happy for them, Luke is like my dad I love the guy to death. I hope he knows that. I will make sure he knows that I truly accept him into this family. Rory's thoughts were interrupted by Luke himself.

"Hey" Luke said as he walked up to Rory

"Hey, thanks for coming" She says and hugs him and he hugs her back tightly

"No problem I really wanted to see you get up on stage and finally graduate" Luke said and smiled

"Me too, Im kind of scared though I'll be going off to college all by myself and no mom and I just want to make sure that you will take care of her. Even if things don't work out for you guys which I know wont happen anyways just please help her she will need it, I know mom and she will try to make it seem like she is ok. But it will build up and crumble, so be their for her please" Rory asked nicely

"Rory, I will always be here, no matter what happens I promise you I will always be here with you and your mom" He said and Looked straight into her eyes and he saw tears forming so he hugged her close

"Luke I want you to know that I see you as a father to me and I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything but I love you and I am happy you are with mom now" She said and smiled

"Rory I love you too and I have always seen you as my daughter, now were getting all sappy" Luke said shyly

Rory giggled.

"O yah I almost forgot here" Luke said as he gave her a present from his pocket. It was a little box and was wrapped with a small pink bow.

Rory slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold necklace that had a heart locket attached to it. On the front of the locket it had her name scribed on it and on the back had the year 2003 (which is her graduation year) She then opened the locket and it had a picture of Lorelai and on the other a picture of Lorelai. She looked up at Luke as a tear ran down her face

"Luke…this is beautiful, thank you" She said and hugged him once again

"Well I'll let you go get ready"

"K thanks again it means a lot to me…everything" She said and smiled

"I know" Luke said to reassure her and smiled back

Luke then walked out of the room and down the hall, but he didn't notice Lorelai standing right next to where he and Rory were and didn't realize she had heard the whole thing. She too had tears in her eyes so she walked down the hall to find Luke.

When she went outside she found him way off too the side near a bridge with a little pond. She went of to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Hey" She whispered in his ear

"Hey" He said and turned around and pulled her into embrace

"I like this" She said

"Like what?" He asked slightly confused

"Me and you even though its still new it's really special to me and I really like us" she said proudly

Luke just looked at her, smiled and kissed her passionately

"I want you to know Lorelai Gilmore that I will always be here for you and I love you" He said and looked into her eyes

"I Love you Lucas Danes" She said and kissed him softly

"Luke I have been meaning to ask you something but you have to promise not to run scared" She said a little scared

"Lorelai I promise I wont" He said and chuckled

"I know it's still soon in the relationship but I was wondering once the Dragon Fly opens next months and Rory is all settled with school if you would like to move in with me and like I said its still new and I know I probably sound- (Lorelai was cut off by Luke's lips on hers)

"I would love to move in with you, when you and Rory are ready" He said sweetly

"Thank you, I love you" she said

"I love you to" He answered and they just hugged each other for a few minutes until they heard a cough

"Sorry to interrupt but the ceremony is starting in 10 minutes we might want to take our seats" Emily said with Richard by her side

"Thanks lets go" She grabbed Luke's hand and the made their way to their seats were Sookie and Jackson were already

"Hey you two where did you run off too" She smiled

"I'll tell you later" Lorelai whispered to her best friend

They all took their seats in the order of Richard, Emily, Luke, Lorelai, Sookie, and Jackson

"I just want you to know I am so proud of you for raising a great daughter and getting to open you dream inn and that I love you" Luke whispered and in Lorelais ear but Emily heard and smiled

"I love you too, and thank you" She said and grabbed his hand and they then focused on the ceremony that was about to start. And they both had smiles that should there happiness and how content they were.

**THE END**

**Authors Note-** Thank you so much for all the reviews you guys are the best! There will probably be a sequel soon so watch out. Hope you enjoyed and if you didn't sorry, but I enjoyed writing my first fan fiction! Thanks again!


End file.
